faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dare-2-Dream/The Finchel Team Awards Winners - Part 1
So, originally, I was going to put the winners on a star awards, but that is really hard, so I'm just gonna list them. Part One 17 people voted in the first part of the survey. Q #1: Favorite season? The nominees are: *Season One *Season Two *Season Three And the winners is... Season Three Q #1: Favorite season?- Stats Q #2: What's your favorite Season One Finchel episode? The nominees are: *Pilot *Showmance *Acafellas *Preggers *The Rhodes Not Taken *Vitamin D *Throwdown *Mash-Up *Wheels *Ballad *Hairography *Mattress *Sectionals *Hell-O *The Power of Madonna *Home *Bad Reputation *Laryngitis *Dream On *Theatricality *Funk *Journey And the winners is... Journey Q #2: Favorite season?- Stats Q #3: What's your favorite Season Two Finchel episode? The nominees are: *Audition *Britney/Brittany *Grilled Cheesus *Duets *The Rocky Horror Glee Show *Never Been Kissed *The Substitute *Furt *Special Education *A Very Glee Christmas *The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *Silly Love Songs *Comeback *Blame it on the Alcohol *Sexy *Original Song *A Night of Neglect *Born This Way *Rumours *Prom Queen *Funeral *New York And the winners is... New York Q #3: Favorite S2 Episode - Stats Q #4: What's your favorite Season Three Finchel episode? The nominees are: *The Purple Piano Project *I Am Unicorn *Asian F *Pot o' Gold *Mash Off *The First Time *I Kissed A Girl *Hold On to Sixteen *Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Yes/No *Michael *The Spanish Teacher *Heart *On My Way *Big Brother *Saturday Night Glee-ver *Dance With Somebody *Choke *Prom-asaurus *Props *Nationals *Goodbye And the winners is... Yes/No Q #4: Favorite S3 episode?- Stats Q #5: What is your favorite duet? The nominees are: *No Air *Smile *Faithfully *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *With You I'm Born Again *Dammit Janet *Last Christmas *Pretending *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *Roots Before Branches And the winners is... Faithfully Q #5: Favorite duet?- Stats Q #6: What's your favorite Finn solo related to Finchel? The nominees are: *Jessie's Girl *JTWYA *MTAW And the winner is... Jessie's Girl Q #6: Favorite Finn related solo?- Stats Q #7: What's your favorite Rachel solo related to Finchel? The nominees are: *Take a Bow *Taking Chances *Gives You Hell *The Only Exception *Merry Christmas Darling *Firework *Get It Right *Go Your Own Way *Jar of Hearts *My Man *Without You *Here's To Us *How Deep Is Your Love? And the winner is... Without You Q #7: Favorite Rachel related solo? - Stats Q #8: Best memorable kiss in Season One? The nominees are: *Showmance *The Rhodes Not Taken *Journey And the winner is... Showmance Q #8: Memorable kiss in S1? - Stats Q #9: Best memorable kiss in Season Two? The nominees are: *Griled Cheesus *Never Been Kissed *A Very Glee Christmas *New York And the winner is... New York Q #9: Memorable kiss in S2? - Stats Q #10: Best memorable kiss in Season Three? The nominees are: *I Am Unicorn *The First Time *Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Yes/No *Michael *Prom-asaurus *Nationals *Goodbye And the winner is... New York Q #10: Memorable kiss in S3? - Stats And yes, I did all this by and and it's a pain in the butt. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts